


Coral Reefs

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [14]
Category: CLAMP - Works, RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Intense, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Kendappa/Souma. When she was with Souma, there was a lack of the frequent worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coral Reefs

After what had felt like an eternity - for far too long - Kendappa finally let go.

She couldn't do it often, not with so much at risk. She was a Queen. She had a duty to uphold. She swore her services until her dying breath. If she allowed any more despair and destruction to occur, what was out of control and beyond, she didn't want to think about what could happen. But having the chance to let go was different. It wasn't rare, but her memories of such were too far apart.

When she was with Souma, there was a lack of the frequent worry.

Souma helped her seize those moments. She was a strong warrior and a beautiful woman with hard eyes and a firm hand, in a way that she admired. She was also gentle on the inside, gentle in a way Kendappa rarely saw or had.

Her fingertips were warm against Kendappa's shoulders, her chest, and her back, and her arms wrapped around her waist, safe and secure.

"I need to know, my queen," Souma uttered, her voice firm. One hand tangled in Kendappa's hair, gently tangling through. "I need to know that this is what you need. I need to know that you're not punishing yourself."

Kendappa tilted her head, so that Souma's lips met the bare skin of her neck, the sensation grounding her to the earth and setting her free at the same time. "No, Souma," The queen responded, longing in her voice, arching her back for the warrior's touch. "This is what I need, for you and for myself."

"That's all that I need, my queen." Souma murmured, and soon let her hand crawl down Kendappa's chest, her skin slick and warm.

Kendappa closed her eyes, and knew that this was where she wanted to be, floating, just as she would in the warm water, past the coral reefs, in her warrior's arms and exquisitely away from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for RG Veda, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
